Matéo Tepes
“This is for the kids who know that the worst kind of fear isn't the thing that makes you scream, but the one that steals your voice and keeps you silent.” - Matéo Phobetor Jamin Dracul Tepes Is the third son between Román Tepes and Nefertari Cartwright, and the youngest out of the triplets with his older brother's being Milan and Sebastian. And he is also the older brother to Phoebe and Thomas, and the younger brother to Maia. And he is the younger half-brother to Diana, Sasha, Athena, and Isabel. Background Early Life Appearance Matéo is an attractive young man that has a strong jawline, dark brown hair and hazel/green eyes with long eyelashes and nice eyebrows. He looks very much like the mixture of his parents he gets his tall, attractive, and fairly well built with lean muscles from his father. He also got his full, lush lips also from his father. Through his mother he is of Egyptian, French, Bajan, Scot-Irish, and through his father he is of Romanian, Bulgarian and Hungarian descent. When revealing his Vampire nature, either when he is overcome with aggressive instinct or hunger or if he wills it, his inhumanly flexible jaws and mouth will stretch and grow until his bite can engulf the entire throat of a victim. And has several rows of sharp teeth. Tattoos # Personality Matéo seems to have an obsession with cars. Doesn't matter if it is a toy car, an actual car or even a child hair salon seat that is shaped like a car as long as there is a steering wheel he will want to get behind it and take control of it. When Román and the triplets run into a family at the park with a fancy ride in toy car Román asked the family if they can ride in it for a moment which the family was nice enough to offer. While his brothers quietly ride in the back as passengers Matéo took control of the steering wheel and refuse to let dad steer the car. When it was time to return the toy car to the family Matéo refused to let go and threw a tantrum. Powers Vampire Powers * Enhanced Strength: Milan has used his enhanced strength countless times, once even to send a person flying 20 feet through the air while other times he has grappled with and overpowered others or choked them with one hand in a grip seemingly the strength of the metal. * Daytime Walking: User is a nocturnal creature (typically a vampire) able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. This can be because they are a Dhampir, are endowed with magic or are unique physically in one way or another. * Mesmerization: Whoever has Milan's face and eyes in their line if sight and whoever Milan has in his line of sight, Milan can control by speaking. Milan has used his power of mesmerization countless times, he has used it to initiate sex with women, he has used it to make a cop stick a gun in his mouth and to make people lose their memory. * Enhanced Durability: Even as a Dhampir Milan would consistently cut himself without feeling much pain. * Regenerative Healing: Milan can heal in a very rapid time. Though not as fast as his mother and not to the point where he will be able to avoid significant discomfort. * Immortality: Because Milan is a half Vampire he can age slower and is immune to most diseases. * Shapeshifting: He has the ability either is or can transform into animals, whether partially or completely, as well as use the abilities, traits and appearance/physiology of animals by rearranging their own DNA structure. They are able to transform into animals that exist, alien animals and/or animals that are extinct, such as Dinosaurs. Relationships Family “After a good dinner one can forgive anybody, even one's own relations.” - Matéo quoting Oscar Wilde from his novel A Women of No Importance Milan is the oldest of the triplets and shares a close relationship with his twin brother's Sebastian and Matéo, and he can tell them any thing and they can tell him anything. Due to being the eldest out of the three his is the most responsible often stopping his brother's and younger non-twin siblings from getting into trouble and not doing things that will cause them to regret it. Friends Trivia * His middle name is Phobeter who is the spirit of nightmares, who takes shape of animals Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Skylar Family Category:Cartwright Family Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:Dhampir Category:House Nightshade Category:Shapeshifters Category:Brown Family